


Into the Woods

by NeoVenus22



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-11
Updated: 2010-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron wanted to go to bed, but there was one small problem.  A small, obnoxious, pigtailed problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: 10x05, 'Uninvited'

Cameron Mitchell stumbled wearily into his dark, wooden bedroom, about to fall into his dark, wooden bed. He was just returning from a short run, and wasn't about to turn on the lights, for fear of waking up Teal'c. He was going stir crazy. He hadn't been crammed in the woods like this since sleepaway camp when he was eight, and he'd been miserable then, too. He moved towards his bed arms first, but his arms were stilted somewhat by the fact that there was something in his bed, something warm and moving and definitely alive.

Cameron stumbled backwards, fumbling for his gun with one hand as he reached for the switch with the other. He noted two things immediately: that Teal'c was not in the other bed as he'd originally anticipated, and that a certain someone was in his own. With a barely-restrained sigh, Cameron put his gun down. The occupant squirmed in the wake of the lights.

"Vala," he said. "Vala!"

Sleepily, she opened one eye. "Turn that light off. I'm trying to sleep."

"Yeah, you're trying to sleep in _my_ bed."

She opened the other eye and looked around. "I suppose I am. And it's quite cold in here." She patted the mattress. "Care to come warm me up?"

Cameron closed his eyes, pressed his mouth into a tiny, tight line, and counted to ten. It wasn't working. He tried twenty, then thirty, but thirty, fifty, one hundred, one _thousand_— there weren't enough numbers in existence to calm him down appropriately. It was only out of consideration for the other residents of the cabin that he kept his voice down.

"You're supposed to be bunking with Carter."

"Yes, well, whatever. She seemed quite intoxicated, and I didn't want to wake her."

This wasn't working. Cameron rubbed at his eyes, wishing he hadn't had that last beer — or the others before it — and wishing he hadn't gone on that run. All of it was combining to make him sleepy, buzzed, and pissed. "You're not going to leave, are you," he said.

"Probably not." Vala turned onto her stomach and burrowed her face into the pillow. _His_ pillow, neatly dented to accept the weight of his head and escort him sweetly off to dreamland... He could see loose, dark hairs on the white case, and debated how he could justify shooting her. "If you're not going to shut up, could you at least turn off the light?" she said, muffled. "Go sleep with Samantha."

Cameron debated this. Sam wouldn't care one way or another, and they were all adults, dammit — well, not Vala — but there were protocols to adhere to, or something, and— He just wanted to _sleep_. He regretted for the fifty-seventh time (give or take) that he'd come up here in the first place. He had a headache.

"Vala, get out of my bed!" Cameron said, although admittedly it was maybe more of a shout.

"Is something the matter, Colonel?"

Cameron's blood seemed to still in his veins at General Landry's voice. "No, sir, we're fine." He tried to put on an easy smile, but one look at Landry's face told him he was probably in trouble.

"Sir, it's not what it looks like," he said, knowing that Vala was probably stretching and languishing about behind his back now, just to torture him.

Landry's eyebrow cocked, confirming Cameron's suspicions.

"Well, whatever it is, cut it short. If you interrupt Teal'c while he's kel'no'reem-ing, he's not going to be too happy."

"With all due respect to both you and the big guy, sir... Teal'c doesn't really need to kel'no'reem anymore."

Landry gave him a knowing look. "Dr. Jackson doesn't 'need' his coffee, but we don't stop him from having it, do we?"

A disturbingly excellent point. "No, sir."

"And the rest of us _do_ need sleep. As it is, I'm not particularly excited about getting woken up in the middle of the night. If you weren't paying attention, Colonel Mitchell, we've all had a very long day."

"Yes, sir." If the general was trying to not-so-subtly hint that he needed to get some sleep, Cameron was on board for that. It was, after all, his own main objective.

"You're the leader of SG-1, Mitchell. I'm sure you can resolve this as quickly and quietly as possible."

"Yes, sir."

Landry gave him a nod of sorts, and Cameron wished he'd thought to ask if he could use violence. The second the door was shut, however, Vala sat up. "I get the feeling you don't respect me," she said.

"Respect you? I don't even like you."

"Colonel Mitchell, that's unfair. I've been on nothing short of my best behavior since I came back to Earth."

"You're in my bed," he said flatly.

"Yes, well, it's not as though I asked you to join me."

"As a matter of fact, you did."

Vala frowned. "I wasn't _serious_."

Cameron sighed, reminding himself that Daniel vouched for her. Daniel was misguided on occasion, but he wasn't an idiot. And while Cameron may have done ridiculous things because of a woman, Daniel was slightly more rational than that.

Truth be told, Vala was trying very hard, and was, on occasion, useful. "Okay, fine, _today_ you were very helpful, and the team is grateful, myself particularly." He stared. "Happy?"

"Very," she assured him with a wide grin.

"Are you getting up any time soon?"

"Not a chance," she said with the same grin, the cat that ate the canary. "But you can take the other bed, if you are so inclined."

Of any of the people in this cabin, Teal'c was the last one Cameron wanted to be sleep-deprived. "I'll be on the couch," he said, turning on his heel.

"There isn't a couch," she offered.

"Then I'll be in my car." He shut the door behind him, making sure to leave the light on to bother her. Of course, knowing Vala, she'd just duck her head under the pillow to save getting up, so his brand of revenge wasn't exactly the best plan. Still, as he opened the door to the SUV that Sam had driven up to the cabin (figuring it was slightly larger and hopefully more comfortable than his own vehicle), and saw the light blazing in his room, he felt a little better.

Teal'c would deal with it.


End file.
